What should I get him?
by Aiiriika
Summary: Natasha was not having an easy time finding or thinking of a gift for Steve. So she decided to turn to the only person who knows Steve more than herself. Peggy Carter. ONE SHOT. Romanogers.


**Me: Merry Christmas! This is my Christmas Gift for seaductress for the Romanogers Support Group Christmas Baby thing~ I do hope you enjoy it!**

 **Natasha: Disclaimer! She does not own any of the characters here~**

 **Steve: Enjoy everyone -salutes-**

Natasha was looking out the window, the snow falling in New York city and the streets were lined with cars, the traffic was a thing during the Christmas month, so it was not much of a surprised. It was going to be Christmas tomorrow, and she already got her gift for everyone, except the Symbol of America himself. Steve Rogers was not easy to get a gift for, if you don't love him, which she happen to be not. Sure, he is buff and strong, but it isn't just that, he is cute and dumb when it comes to this this century, which makes the Russian spy fall for.

"Hey Nat" She hears Clint call from the other side of her door. She walks over to it and opens.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked

"Stark gots some pizzas upstairs if you want some" Clint said and Natasha smirked.

"Sure I'll be up their later" Natasha closed the door and Clint left.

Forgot to mention, she lives in the Avengers tower now. Tony wanted the team to have a bonding place and decided that the tower would do the trick. She grabbed a jacket, slipped it on and went to the elevator. She reached the main room where all the boys were eating pizza.

"Ah! Good day, Lady Natalia, come and have some dough tomatoes and cheese" Thor said as he held 2 slices. Natasha chuckled at his antics and sat between Clint and Steve.

"I am a little hungry" She gets a slice and takes a bite. Steve also gets one and eats up.

"So did everyone do their christmas shopping?" Tony asked, while eating a slice and placed his feet up.

"Yes, and it ain't easy to get something for someone who money to buy almost anything!" Clint glares at Tony as he eats.

"Hey, I ain't picky, whatever you give me I will love with a heart" Tony said while everyone rolled their eyes and eat.

"I have brought some stuff from Asgard which I bet you have not, Stark" Thor said

"I bet, what about you Capsicle, done your Christmas shopping" He asked, Steve rubbed behind his neck and chuckled

"Well, kind of, I'm having a little trouble with one gift…" He said, Tony and Clint smirked while Bruce sighed at their reaction, and Natasha and Thor looked at them confused.

"Oh? And who may this gift be for?" Clint asked with the same smirk on his face. Steve just glared at him but then he looked at Natasha, but she doesn't notice as she plays with the cheese of the pizza.

"Boys, stop teasing him, I'm sure whoever he plans to gift will like whatever he gives either way" Natasha, looking at no one but the pizza, said.

"Oh and how do you know?" Tony asked. Natasha just glared at him.

"Just a guess, I don't know" She eats her last slice and plays with the knife for cutting the pizza.

"Natasha is right Steve, whatever you give, I am sure he or she will love it, as long as it came from the heart" Bruce said and smiled at him, which he receives a smile in return from Steve.

"Thanks…" Steve said.

"But I bet her or SHE will appreciate it more if you just say what you need to say…" Tony said and moved his eyes to Natasha to indicate who he meant. Steve blushed and looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"..." Natasha still was not caring but then stood up and walks to the elevator.

"Hey, where you going?" Clint asked. She looked at them.

"Just going out to do last minute shopping, I'll be taking one of the cars Stark" The elevator opened and she walked in and went to the garage.

"Alright, spill it Rogers! You haven't gotten a gift for Nat yet!?" Clint asked frantically

"It isn't that easy to find a gift for a woman, and I mean a really nice and special gift" Steve said and looked down.

"Looks like the Captain needs help boys, I'll call Pepper and ask her input on this" Tony dials his phone but Steve stops hims.

"It's alright guys, I think I can handle buying a gift for Nat, I might as well head out now" Steve said and stands up

"Are you sure, I mean we could go to the mall and find some ladies wear or something?" Clint asked and Steve just shook his head.

"No it's alright guys" Steve said and smiled, once he did, he left the room.

Natasha was in from of an old building, but not old enough to look worn out. She held a bouquet of flowers in her hand which she bought from a flower shop when she passed by it. The sign reads "New York City Retirement Home". She sighed and walked up the stairs and into the doorway. She went to the receptionist and asked.

"Hi, I'm here to see Peggy Carter…" She said, the receptionist nodded.

"Ms. Carter, oh here she is, she's in room 801, may I ask what is your relation?" the receptionist ask.

"I'm just a paying her a visit for a friend who couldn't make it" She said and help up flowers. The receptionist smiled and nodded and pointed to the elevator.

"Just go up to the 8th floor and it will be the first door on your right" she said. Natasha nodded and thanked her, then head to the elevator.

She felt like what she was doing was crazy but who knew better about the Captain than his former lover. Granted, he still loves her but since it seemed she didn't have much time left, she told Steve to move on. She made it to the 8th floor and went to the first door on the right. She gave it a gentle knock and could hear a weak but loud enough voice that said "Come in".

"Uhm… Hello, Ms. Carter" Natasha said as she walked in. She looked and saw Peggy Carter, a tough gal like her back in the war days, and Captain America's former fling. She was old now, with white hair and wrinkles. Peggy smiled at her and pointed to a seat for her to sit on next to her.

"You must be Natasha… Steve has told me so much about you…" She said with a smiled. Natasha blushed a little if you looked closely but she shook it off and showed her the flowers.

"I got some flowers for you" She said. Peggy smiled and touched them

"Why thank you dear, do put them in that vase over there…" She pointed with enough strength she had. Natasha did as she was told and went to sit by her bed.

"Now tell me dear, what brings you here, to visit me?" Peggy asked. Natasha smiled and looked down.

"Well… it's Christmas, or it will be soon… But I'm not entirely sure what I should give the Captain...I was thinking since you knew him more than me, you would know what he likes…" Natasha explained. Peggy smiled and chuckled a little.

"Well then… that is a bit of a problem… it has been years since I've seen him and he only visits me ever so often… times like this has changed him, so I'm not sure if what he liked back then is what he likes now…" Peggy said. Natasha looked down sadly but then looked up with a smile.

"It's alright… I shouldn't have bother coming here asking a silly question like that…" Natasha said. Peggy then reached for her hand and held it.

"Natasha… I think you're the only one who knows what Steve wants more than I do.." Peggy said. Natasha looked at her with widen eyes and held her hand back.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Steve would come here, telling me stories of how his new friends are great people...he told me how much little Tony has grew… he is very much like his father now from what I heard" Natasha chuckled at this but Peggy continued.

"He would tell me of a God from another world that happens to like our world's pop tarts, he would also talk about a scientist who would get bit when you make him mad, as well as your archer friend…" Natasha just smiled at how much Steve talks about them.

"But most importantly… He would talk about the beautiful red headed Russian spy that made her way into his heart by teaching him the ways of the 20th century…" When she said that, Natasha's heart skipped a beat and her face flushed. Peggy chuckled and coughed a little. She then gave Peggy a glass of water to drink.

"Natasha, as cheese as what I am about to say sounds….All Steve would want for Christmas is you… You to be by his side… You to be always there for him in battle and in life… and You to always make him smile" Peggy said. Natasha felt like crying at her words but she get a strong face and nodded at her.

"Are you sure I'm what Steve would want...I mean...I'm not exactly you…" Natasha said. Peggy chuckled and gripped her hand.

"That's just it… you aren't me… I wasn't with him through those hard times when aliens almost took over New York and when S.H.I.E.L.D fell… but you, you were there with him...now I ask you this… Do you… love him as much as he does to you… because it seems like you do, since you came all this way to ask me what he wanted…" Peggy said.

"...Love is for children… I don't know if I'm willing to love a team mate… knowing it could jeopardize missions…." Natasha said

"I'm sure it wouldn't… your heroes, you will be able to find ways to balance things… like Love and work…" Peggy said

"I guess… but knowing Steve he tends to be the protective one, so if an enemy is about to attack me, I could bet he would clean his arm right off before he could even touch me" The two women chuckled. Natasha then stood up and held Peggy's hand one last time.

"I better go now… I bet the boys are wondering where I am by now…" She said. Peggy smiled and nodded.

"Do come back and visit… I rarely get visits and have girl talks…" Peggy said.

"What about your niece?" Natasha asked, bringing up Sharon, someone who happens to crush on the Captain.

"As much as I love my niece… I don't think she would understand what I went through with the Captain… the two of us are almost similar when it comes to him" Peggy said and Natasha smiled.

"Alright then I will plan another meet up...It was nice talking to you Ms. Carter.." Natasha said as she made her way to the door.

"Please, call me Peggy, Ms. Carter makes me feel older than I already am" She chuckled. Natasha then chuckled and opened the door and walked out.

What Natasha doesn't know was that there was someone behind the door listening to their entire conversation from when the figure arrived. Peggy looked at the flowers and then looked at the door, when the figure walked in.

"She is a really special girl… Reminds me a lot of myself more than my own niece… I expect a lot of good things from her, even if she doesn't… Also expect a great Christmas present from her… and treat her well when she does…" Peggy said with a smile.

"I will…" Steve Rogers said with a smirk on his face.

 **Me: And tha is it! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope you like your gift seaductress!**

 **Natasha and Steve: Thank you and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
